1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coils, and more particularly to coils which are usable as electronic parts, for example, in transformers, noise filters, oscillators, etc. or as circuit components of electronic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such coils heretofore known comprise a thin conductor which is wound spirally by a machine. The coils known in the art have the problem of being large in height per unit number of turns of conductor. This problem becomes more serious when such coils are mounted on printed circuit boards because they fail to assure the circuit board of a high packing density. Thus, although coils have found wide use as electronic parts, they still remain to be reduced in thickness. Further the conventional construction of coils is not suited to the production of a wide variety of coils in small lots and is liable to permit a break of the conductor or damage to the insulation coating when the conductor is wound. The conventional coils therefore have problems also with respect to reliability and yield.